Fear Him
by ChucklingDevil
Summary: She was told to fear him, love him and to do as he said...what if she did? A short one-shot on thoughts during a dull moment.


**Fear Him**

**(AN:** I'm in a depressing mood at the moment, thought this might cheer me up.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, doesn't stop me from using it as an outlet though.**

* * *

Bodies entwined. Sweat and heat. Rough breathes and uncontrolled frenzy. The touch of flesh on flesh. She could feel every move he made and every sound that escaped those lips. Ragged hot breath dampened her skin as she tried to open her eyes.

And there he was, now her one and only constant. His form taut and wet with their activities, blond hair now limp. She gripped him tighter and gave him what little strength she had left. He felt her change and took the advantage. He became rough and demanding. Not letting her up as her ravaged her body. She cried out in pain but he would not relent. A hand threatened to tear her skin as he become anomalistic. The growl that formed on his lips made her shiver. Claws raked her body and she whimpered beneath him.

The hand gripped her throat. She struggled and yet she couldn't escape. She watched as his eyes met hers, they still captivated her. His sharp teeth gleamed in the dull lighting with that smirk of his. Always looking down upon the foolish girl who gave everything she had to him. Taking what he wanted when he saw fit.

He pushed her further into the mattress with his weight and strength and hunched over her. Testing her limits. She couldn't breathe, everything was dimming but still she saw those eyes. Cruel and unforgiving and always accusing her of deeds passed.

The ice of steel bit into her flesh as he dragged the dagger's blade along her skin. She cried out as it left bloody trials along her body. His eyes were feral and his lips twitched with the satisfaction of her cries. He ignored the breathless begging and the useless attempts for release from his grip. His sharp teeth marked her skin and there was little she could do. The blood flowed faster and the heat in his eyes grew.

Biting down on her mouth he positioned the knife beneath her ribs, teasing her with the position she was in. Confusion flooded her as his ministrations become softer. His open mouth working against hers in a plea for entrance and he soon had her willing once more.

One swift thrust brought the blade diagonally up into her flesh. A twist of the wrist brought a scream like no other and the further pressure sent her screams to new heights.

Sarah woke with a jolt her heart racing from the horror of a nightmare. She jumped at the soft hand against her waist.

"Bad dreams?"

She looked down at him. Here he was gentler, here he would always be there with witty comments and the opportune smile. She nodded numbly and watched as the adrenaline shook her hands. She jumped again when he moved closer. Clutching the sheets to her bare chest she let the hair fall into her face. The ethereal being continued to creep closer. The heat emanated from his skin and grazed against her back. She shied away, the contact still unfamiliar after their intimate acts. "Family?" he breathed. She tensed slightly and hunched further. Feather light lips trailed across her back. "Sarah..." Jareth brought his open mouthed kisses against her neck but stopped when she cringed. He sighed lightly.

She didn't know how it had happened but she was now underneath him. Long strands of blond hair tickled the skin along her collar bone, the weight above pushing her down. "What made you so afraid?" But he wouldn't get a response. Sarah's eyes were wide and looked up into his with such uncertainness he was brought about. "So young, so innocent. You fear me, love me and you have done as I have asked. In return I have done as you have asked. Toby is safe back home, Above, as per your request," he murmured.

Sarah trembled beneath him. She tried to hide it, tried to keep it under control but of course he noticed. He smiled gently down at her. Lowering himself he repositioned and quickly distracted her from any lingering thoughts. He had gotten her and he would keep her.

* * *

Sarah lay curled within his arms the silk sheets soft and rumpled around them.

He had gotten what he wanted. She loved him and obeyed his every whim but he would never know just how much she feared him. The fear that he would change and destroy her, the fear he would tire of her and leave her. The fear of abandonment was so strong she sometimes hated how he could bring those emotions out in her. But for now he was with her and she would be there when he wanted her, always there when he needed her and always there to keep him happy.

She closed her eyes and dug deeper into the bedding, trying to fight off the tremors coursing her body and focused on his breathing. The heart in his chest beat his comforting rhythm and lulled her back into her nightmares. He would always be there with her, but that didn't mean her would always be there for her.

* * *

**(AN:** I know, no quite so cheery but meh, it turned out alright.  
Tell me what your thoughts were.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits)**


End file.
